<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roped In by Im_A_Terrible_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917188">Roped In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person'>Im_A_Terrible_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests :) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Camboy Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dacryphilia, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at like 2am, I'll add more when I write it, I'll finish it tomorrow, I'm not gonna tag anything else, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Road Trips, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, That's all I can think of rn, Top Charlie Dalgleish, Twitter, You get the idea, discord sex, for now, have this, in chapter 2:, rope bunny, that is now a atag, top Ted Nivison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt's moan on the podcast is very, very familiar...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Ted Nivison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests :) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clarify, I don;t think Twitter stans are bad, or even creepy. There are some who are, yes, but most are perfectly respectable. However, I don't think these guys would share that sentiment.</p>
<p>For notadoctor &lt;3</p>
<p>Tell me if there's anything you'd like me to change!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted couldn’t stop thinking about it. Schlatt had moaned on the podcast, a joke, but something about it nagged at him. It sounded so… familiar. He swears he’s heard it somewhere before, but couldn’t remember where for the life of him. Even Schlatt had seemed surprised, staying silent for a moment before abruptly moving ahead, acting like nothing had happened. Even after they had ended, Schlatt disconnecting with a suspicious excuse, he couldn’t let it go.</p><p>“Ted? You all right?” Charlie asked. Ted debates lying to him, but he just wanted to get it out there.</p><p>“Yeah. You remember Schlatt’s moaning bit?” Charlie hummed, letting him know he did. “It sounds so-so familiar to me. I swear I’ve heard it before.” There’s a pause, Ted almost regrets telling Charlie about this, admitting that he’d been so obsessed with their friends moan.</p><p>“Dude! I was thinking the same thing.” Relief floods Ted. So he wasn’t imagining it. </p><p>“Where do you think I know it from?” There’s a frantic clicking noise, then he hears Charlie typing. He needs to know where it’s from, just to settle his mind. Charlie shares his screen, Ted being almost scandalized to see it’s a porn site, full of amateur videos. </p><p>“I don’t know. Porn? Maybe he did that bit in his earlier vids?” Charlie suggested, waving the mouse icon over the solo male section. Ted lets his eyes linger for a second, but he sees nothing about Schlatt, nobody that looks like him. Charlie clears his throat, bringing Ted’s attention back to him. Ted flushes, embarrassed that he’d been so distracted. He answers Charlie.</p><p>“If he did, I haven’t seen it. If it’s porn,” The thought makes his cock twitch. Fuck, what type of porn would Schlatt have to have made for him to see it? “It’s probably old. He can’t really afford to do that now.” He’d get exposed so fast. </p><p>“Do you have, like, a file or something we can look through?” What on earth were they doing? Searching up porn together, hoping they’d find some deeply buried video of Schlatt fucking himself? Yes, that’s exactly what they’re doing. Ted doesn’t bother feeling ashamed about it. </p><p>“No, that’s weird. If I did, I’m sure I would’ve noticed by now that Schlatt was in one of them.” He doesn’t. Charlie goes silent for a second, mulling it over. How were they supposed to find it?</p><p>“Twitter.” Ted blurts. Charlie snorts. “No, seriously. Those creepy stan accounts, they’d probably have found it. Might not have even realized it was him.” God, this was weird. Charlie brought up Twitter. It occurred to Ted that they should probably not use Charlie Slimecicle’s main Twitter account. If he liked one of these posts, even by accident, they’d be royally fucked.</p><p>Charlie made a new email, a new profile. Not really any information. They weren’t planning on staying long. They scroll and scroll until they finally found an account, one that seemed to be from this community. Charlie clicked on the profile. They were in. It was… graphic. Ted tried not to look, but he couldn’t help himself. </p><p>There were drawings of Schlatt everywhere, the account even had a Schlatt profile pic. Endless tweets about how attractive he was, how much they wished they could choke Schlatt on their cock, wished they could fuck him. How they thought he’d sound, how they thought he’d look. Drawings of disembodied cocks fucking Schlatt, stretching him wide, making him scream.</p><p>Ted almost feels… jealous, possessive. The drawings looked so accurate, he could picture Schlatt making those faces, could almost hear him saying those words. The moan plays in his head on repeat, rolling around and sounding in his ears. They’re both silent, stunned at what they saw. He hears Charlie suck in a breath.</p><p>“Oh my God.” He breathed. He scrolls a lot slower now. They take it all in, almost forgetting why they were there in the first place. Jesus fucking Christ, Ted’s hard. He ignores it, for now. He will not jack off while on call with Charlie, that’s just rude. Then he sees it.</p><p>‘Schlatt soundalike’ is the caption. Or sort of. The word ‘Schlatt’ is heavily censored, every letter something weird, maybe something in a different language? Ted doesn’t really care. Charlie plays the video, holding his breath for a moment. It loads. He exhales. It plays. Ted closes his eyes, letting himself absorb the noises.</p><p>It’s not Schlatt, the accent is different, but it’s close. Scarily close, Ted knows he’ll definitely be coming back to this. A new guilty pleasure. Hearing Charlie’s pants, Ted thinks he might too. Maybe they’d go through it together, getting off on each other’s moans, mixing with the not-Schlatt’s. Ted likes that idea.</p><p>“It’s not him.” He husks. Fuck, Charlie could probably hear how affected he was. If he does, he doesn’t say so. Instead, he goes back to scrolling. There’re no other ‘soundalikes’. Charlie clicked on one account they retweeted. Nothing. He goes back, clicks through the follower list until he finds it. It’s a pretty small account, but it has it. Charlie presses play, and neither of them are really expecting what happens.</p><p>It’s Schlatt. It’s really Schlatt, everything fits. Ted leaned forward in his chair, trying to get closer, to see the video better. It’s dark, the camera quality is absolutely miserable, but he can still see it. Schlatt’s not facing the camera, but he’s moaning that same damn moan from the podcast.</p><p>Schlatt in the video is younger, maybe 19, 20, somewhere in there. He’s tied up, a dark red rope that crisscrossed his skin in intricate knots. It looked so pretty on him, Ted noticed. He wants to see Schlatt like that again. There’s a toy inside him, a vibrator. From the sound of it, the begging, the sobs, Schlatt wasn’t letting himself cum, forced to sit there, suffering. Ted wonders who tied him up. He couldn’t have done it himself, after all.</p><p>“Fuck.” Charlie breathed. Right, he wasn’t alone. The video started replaying, the moans sounding in Ted’s ears again. Fuck. Ted can’t reply, can’t think of anything to say. There’s a link to the original video. Charlie clicks it, it brings them to a profile. There’s more, so many more. Schlatt’s tied up in every single one, sometimes alone, sometimes with a person. A different one each time, Ted notices. Something about it rings bells in Ted’s head. He’d definitely seen this before.</p><p>“It’s him.” He laughs breathlessly, but he doesn’t really think it’s funny. More of a triumphant laugh. He’d been right. Ted’s stupid inkling had been right. What was he supposed to do now, though? Was he supposed to confront Schlatt, taunt him about his past? Hold it over his head? </p><p>Ted wanted to hear it again. Wanted to be the cause of those moans. Wants to be the one to tie Schlatt up, the one to make him beg like that. Jesus fucking Christ, he wants to fuck Schlatt. Jschlatt, one of his closest friends. He wants to tie him up and fuck him til he can’t speak.</p><p>“What now?” Charlie’s voice is slightly low, muffled. He sounds just as affected as Ted. Does he want to tie Schlatt up, too? Want to fuck him? Something about the idea of Charlie being there with him sounds really nice. Fuck, now he can’t stop thinking about it. He exhales sharply as he imagines fucking Schlatt with Charlie, spitroasting him, fucking him at the same time. It’s so fucking hot.</p><p>“Do we… do we tell him?” Ted coughed. Would that ruin it? </p><p>“We should, yeah. He-he could get, uh, exposed.” Charlie panted. Was he..?</p><p>“Charles?” He grins. Charlie straight-up moaned. He could hear the slick sounds of him getting off, mixing with the sounds of the video echoing in Ted’s brain. Well, if Charlie’s going to abandon all pretense, he has no need to keep fronting. He got his dick out, fished the lube out of the drawer. Might as well go all the way, if he’s going to fall this far.</p><p>Charlie clicked on one of the videos, this one with some faceless man. He’s got his hands fisted in Schlatt’s hair, dragging him up and down his cock. Facefucking him. Ted can hear him gagging, moaning. He’s drooling, Ted thinks. He could see it, wrapping a hand around his cock, could see Schlatt on his knees for him like that. See him choking on his cock. He strokes himself slowly, imagining that he’d start off slow, let Schlatt get used to it. Thumb over his swollen lips, stretched so wide around him.</p><p>Ted moaned, startlingly loud. He could hear Charlie’s pants and grunts through his headphones, mixing with the sound of the video. In his fantasy, Charlie’s gripping Schlatt’s hips, fucking him hard and fast. The slap of their skin, the sight of Charlie’s cock disappearing into Schlatt’s hole, it’s so vivid.</p><p>He thumbs over the head of his cock, imagining Schlatt’s swirling his tongue, gagging for it, like he needs Ted’s cock down his throat to feel complete. So eager, struggling against his bonds, to push himself down further, take Charlie deeper. Charlie clicked on a new video. This one is a solo on, but it’s a side profile. It only confirms that this is really Schlatt. Ted’s stared enough at his stupid, gorgeous face to recognize it anywhere, even here.</p><p>Toys stuff Schlatt at both ends. He’d stuffed an enormous dildo in his ass. He tries to grind down against it, but he can’t. Can’t move enough to get any real friction. His thighs flex, but the ropes are unyielding. He’s suckling around another toy, so greedy. He’s whining, so desperate, so needy.</p><p>Ted speeds his hand up, not even trying to hide his moans. Fuck, Schlatt on his knees for him, crying and choking on his cock while Charlie pounded him, him jerking and sobbing, overstimulated and overwhelmed, completely fucked out. Charlie wailed, the sounds from his end stop. God, Charlie had just gotten himself off to Schlatt, maybe even to Ted. Gotten off on their friend, their friend tied up and drooling.</p><p>Ted came with a groan, releasing his cock with a sigh. He frowned at the mess over his desk. God, that’d be a pain in the ass to clean. So worth it, though. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, he doubted Charlie could either. That was so fucking hot, but there was a more pressing issue at hand.</p><p>“We definitely need to tell him now.” Ted said mildly. Charlie laughed, breathless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They visit Schlatt. It goes very, very well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this instead of schoolwork, I'm so fucked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They avoided it for as long as possible. Ted’d put it off another day, Charlie’d make an excuse why it just wasn’t the right moment. Weeks went by, neither of them willing to take that ultimate step. It got to where Charlie almost wanted to just give up all pretense, just say that he’d admire Schlatt from afar. </p>
<p>Schlatt invited them to come visit. Yeah. The perfect opportunity, some would say. Charlie wasn’t sure if he wanted to or not, but he told Schlatt he’d go. Fuck, he’s not sure what he’ll do. Could he make it through without embarrassing himself? Ted was pretty sure he wouldn’t, had almost laughed in his face when he tried to defend himself. Like he was any better.</p>
<p>Charlie wasn’t just going to visit him because he wanted to fuck him. Sure, that was a part of it, but he just… he wanted to be with Schlatt. Date him, as corny as it was. Ted didn’t believe him. He understood it; he didn’t exactly gush to him about how pretty he was, how smart he was, how much he wanted to make Schlatt smile. God, that’s lame. Even in his head, it sounded stupid.</p>
<p>Charlie got why Ted was defensive. Unlike Charlie, he had no qualms with ranting on about how perfect he thought Schlatt was. He’d had spent far too many hours listening to him gush, listening to him love Schlatt. It made him feel inadequate, the way Ted loved him. He was so… passionate. He clearly meant every word. </p>
<p>But Charlie loved him too. God, he wanted to hug Schlatt. Squeeze him. Wanted to kiss him. Late at night when they’re both sleepy and soft, lazy. Wanted to fuck him, not just rough and hard, to break him. He wants to put him back together, slow and sweet, until Schlatt’s sighing and languid, lax in his arms. </p>
<p>Ted wanted that too, though. At first, that thought had rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t want to share. But it was so much more than just splitting Schlatt open between them, just how hot the idea of watching Schlatt come apart, stretched so wide on their cocks. Ted was sweet, and the more Charlie thought about being with Schlatt, the more he thought about Ted there with him.</p>
<p>He hadn’t told Ted about this, not yet. It felt a bit too personal, a bit too close. Ted was the only one Charlie had told about his thoughts, he didn’t want to lose that lifeline. So what if he started watching him a little more closely, started lingering on his lips, replaying every little moan, gasp, hum until he feels like he’ll go insane? He’s absolutely floored at the intensity of his feelings. He didn’t even know he could love somebody this much, let alone two people. </p>
<p>Charlie wasn’t expecting much from their trip down south, Ted had pulled up in his stupid truck with a stupid cocky grin on his face, and he thought it’d make him miserable, being forced to sit in a car with one object of his affections for so many hours. Instead, it was incredible. He got let out of his mind, so refreshing after being so wrapped up in his thoughts.</p>
<p>It was so easy to just let himself laugh, let himself relax, just enjoy the drive. It’s so pleasant, so just… peaceful. There’s some vapid pop song playing on the radio, something that went in ear and out the other, not really leaving an impression, and Ted’s laughing at some dumb joke he’d made, and it’s so nice. He’s got the windows rolled down, hair flopping in the wind.</p>
<p>God, how did it take so long for him to notice how pretty Ted was? He had such a beautiful smile, and something about his face was just… so aesthetically pleasing that he could just stare at him forever. His hair looked so fluffy, and there was a mirth in his eyes that made Charlie’s heart flutter. He loved Ted’s voice, the way it washed around him, wrapped him in its warmth.</p>
<p>It was exhilarating, amazing. Charlie felt breathless, dizzy, drunk on love. He wished this moment would last forever, this little slice of heaven he’d found. But it couldn’t, and the reminder of his destination made his stomach twist into knots. He feels so… he can’t wait, but he also wants to tell Ted to turn the car around. Every mile closer they get, that feeling just got more intense.</p>
<p>Ted noticed, because it's pretty telling that Charlie goes all silent and shaky when they finally cross the Texas border. That chipped ‘Welcome to Texas’ sign would haunt him, he’s sure. No turning back now, he guessed. Ted didn’t bother him, let him wallow in his pain. Bastard.</p>
<p>“You alright?” Nevermind. Guess they’re doing this.</p>
<p>“Are we…” They should, they really should. “Are we going to tell him?” </p>
<p>There goes all the levity. It feels like he’d sucked all that lackadaisical joy out of the moment. He almost felt guilty, but this was important. Were they going to finally fess up, or just keep lying to Schlatt? Does he deserve this? Charlie didn’t think so, he didn’t deserve to have them lie to him. Schlatt was worth it, worth the humiliation of admitting all of it.</p>
<p>Ted stayed silent for a moment, pondering. God, why’d he have to ruin it? He could’ve just left it behind, but he didn’t want to. Charlie didn’t want to let this go, didn’t want to let this burn out. He wanted to fan the flame, let it burn him alive. He hoped Ted did too, hoped he’d agreed, hoped he wanted to burn with Charlie.</p>
<p>“Yeah. We’re telling him first thing.” Oh. Oh no. </p>
<p>Charlie couldn’t protest. They’ve let this go on for too long, there’s no excuse for it. Doesn’t stop his heart from dropping, doesn’t stop him from feeling sick. His hands shake. His blood roared in his ears, drowning out whatever Ted said next. Charlie stared down at his knees, watched his hands tremble. Fuck.</p>
<p>“Charlie? Charles? We’re hear?” Ted tried to keep his voice light, but Charlie could hear the nerves in it. They’re here, really here. The house is almost underwhelming, a plain white and gray with pale blue shutters. But to Charlie, it looked towering and dark. They got out, shut the doors. Charlie felt as if he was walking to his execution, though Ted’s the one with enough courage to knock.</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silence, so stretched out and awkward. Then the door opens. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Schlatt looked tired, as if he’d just woken up. Still absolutely gorgeous. His hair had gotten so long, and it stuck up out in all different directions. He had a presidential hoodie on, sweatpants that were dangerously close to slipping off of his hips. Charlie’s mouth almost waters at the sliver of skin he saw there. Fuck, not now. </p>
<p>“Hi.” No time for small talk. Ted shouldered past Schlatt, who blinked, stumbled. It was rude, so out of place. Charlie felt bad, Ted was just nervous. No need to take it out on Schlatt, though. Charlie at least took the time to murmur a greeting to him, not really understanding his own words. His hands are sweaty. This could be the last time he saw Schlatt like this, so welcoming. </p>
<p>Schlatt probably wouldn’t stop being friends with him, but he’d get distant. Closed off, a wariness in his eyes whenever he was around them. He might even call off the podcast, but somehow the prospect of pretending everything was okay for the camera, of the sudden cut off when they stopped recording. </p>
<p>But he has to do it. Charlie absolutely has to. He just couldn’t take it anymore.</p>
<p>“Schlatt?” He’s going to do it. Oh God, fuck, he was going through with this. Charlie tried to calm himself down, didn’t really succeed. Schlatt shut the door, looked over at Charlie with an expectant expression. He’s so fucked.</p>
<p>“We, uh, we found your old videos.” Schlatt doesn’t get it for a moment, stares at Charlie as he tried to parse its meaning. He probably hadn’t thought about his old account in years. Probably didn’t expect anybody to ever find it, and if they did, nobody could have ever connected it to him.</p>
<p>When it finally hits him, it looks like lightning had struck him. He jerked back, like he was trying to escape, face reddening. Charlie loves the way it looked on him, that blush. He looked ethereal, like some fallen angel. A sinful one, though, so tainted by lust. Schlatt was no angel, didn’t have that innocence, that soulful purity. Charlie could never love an angel, that sterile beauty, but he could love Schlatt. Schlatt was real, Schlatt wasn’t perfect. </p>
<p>Which just made him more perfect. But that’s beside the point.</p>
<p>“You what?!” His voice is high, strangled. He looked panicked, absolutely terrified of Charlie at that moment. Fuck, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.</p>
<p>“We found your old videos.” He repeated, more confidence this time. He’s already done it, past the point of no return. Schlatt is speechless, stares at Charlie like he’s waiting for somebody to tell him it’s a joke, somebody to tell him he hadn’t gotten caught. Charlie lets the silence sink in, face strategically blank. Schlatt calms himself down almost immediately, forces his face to relax. He can’t get rid of that gorgeous blush, though.</p>
<p>“How’d you find them?” He moved past Charlie, as nonchalant as he could manage. It’s complete bullshit, they both know it. Charlie almost let him get away with it. Schlatt turned right into his living room, not even looking at him. He could almost smell Schlatt’s fear, the panic. </p>
<p>“Twitter.” Hours spent searching, just for the chance of uncovering them. Schlatt smiled ruefully, sits down on the couch. Charlie stays standing. He wishes Ted were here too, this would be so much easier with him there. Someone to fill this tense silence.</p>
<p>“So, what? You gonna make fun of me?” Schlatt looks almost bitter, so defensive. </p>
<p>“No,” He hadn’t ever thought this far ahead. What now? Is this where he’d confess his love, while Schlatt’s still reeling from the knowledge that his friends had watched him fuck himself, let other people tie him up and fuck him stupid? Yes, absolutely.</p>
<p>“They were nice,” He said the words so quietly, he’s almost not sure that Schlatt hears him. The sharp intake of breath, the way his eyes search Charlie’s, let him know he had. God, fuck. This was happening so fast, it almost gave him whiplash. His breath sounded so loud to him, he couldn’t look away from Schlatt.</p>
<p>“You… you watched them?” Oh. Schlatt’s voice was breathy now, soft. Did he like that? That Charlie had seen him, had watched him. He couldn’t know he’d gotten off to him, not yet, but was he hoping that he had? </p>
<p>“Charlie?” Ted’s voice doesn’t quite ruin the atmosphere, but lightens it. Charlie looks over to him, relaxes his stance. Ted’s eyes dart between them, taking in Schlatt’s dazed face and Charlie’s hungry expression. It appeared to click for him, what had happened, because he stalked over to Schlatt. It’s kind of awkward, a weird move. Charlie doesn’t mind, watching as if in a trance as he kissed Schlatt, hard.</p>
<p>Charlie can’t move, can’t breathe. Schlatt kisses back as if he needed it, like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted. His hands clawed at Ted’s hoodie, trying to drag him down, to kiss him deeper. Charlie almost feels like he’s intruding, until Ted reaches for him, just a small motion. It feels like everything.</p>
<p>He’s not sure what to do, just sits down next to Schlatt for a moment. Schlatt pulled back from Ted, turned to Charlie. He’s so gorgeous, his lips are red and shiny. Fuck, with Ted’s saliva. Ted settled down on Schlatt’s other side as Charlie finally broke, dove in. Schlatt tasted like coffee, bitter on his tongue. There’s something in there though, something that’s just Schlatt. It’s delicious. Schlatt pressed closer, almost pushing Charlie back into the couch. </p>
<p>Charlie tangled his hands in Schlatt’s hair, tugging his head to a better angle. Schlatt lets him, whimpering into his mouth. He rested his full weight on Charlie, completely relaxing into him. Charlie could feel his erection poking into his hip, but he’s not even trying to grind down on him. Was he waiting for permission? That’s cute.</p>
<p>He enjoys kissing Schlatt, he decided as he traced the inside of Schlatt’s mouth. Schlatt let him take control, kissed back eagerly but not trying to dominate it. It’s wonderful. He never wants to stop. Charlie felt Schlatt jolt on top of him, whining. Had Ted started touching him again? Charlie wasn’t curious enough to investigate, but he’s curious. He slid his other hand down Schlatt’s back, traced over his spine through his hoodie.</p>
<p>One of Ted’s hands stopped him, kept his hand from reaching below Schlatt’s lower back. That’s fine, he’s perfectly content to just hike his hoodie up enough to slide his hand under. Schlatt’s skin is warm, soft. There are little soft hairs that prickle beneath his palm, small dimples in his back that make Schlatt shiver when he pressed his thumb into them. </p>
<p>Schlatt moaned into his mouth, panted harshly. His hips pulled away, pushing back into whatever Ted was doing. Charlie pulled back. He wanted to hear Schlatt’s moans better. Charlie pulled him forward a little so he could suck on his neck, nip the skin until it bruised, sink his teeth into him until Schlatt groaned, lave his tongue over the bite marks. He used the hand in Schlatt’s hair to tug his head to the side. He could see what Ted was doing now, stare him in the eyes. </p>
<p>At some point, Ted had gotten Schlatt’s sweats off. They’re nowhere in sight. Ted had a hand on Schlatt’s hip, easing them up so he arched his back, so pretty. Ted’s other hand is thrusting into Schlatt, fucking him with his fingers. Where had he gotten lube? Why did he have lube? Had he known this would happen?</p>
<p>Charlie nipped at Schlatt’s ear, going back to kissing him again. It’s addicting, the feeling of Schlatt’s tongue against his, his whines, the feeling of his hair between his fingers. He could hear the slick sounds of Ted’s fingers, if he strained his ears, sought it out. Fuck, something about that was so arousing, it made Charlie’s head spin. </p>
<p>“Schlatt, you want this?” The words are out of place. This isn’t the place for conversation.</p>
<p>“Yeah, c’mon, fuck me.” Schlatt, as eloquent as ever. Charlie tugged his hair hard, pulled it back until his neck strained. He wailed, tears making his eyes glossy. He doesn’t move though. In fact, Charlie realizes, Schlatt had barely moved since they started. Just let them manhandle him however they wanted. Fuck. </p>
<p>There’s a hand on his belt, unbuckling it quickly, yanking his pants down his legs, tossing it over the back of the couch. Charlie’s not entirely sure they could do this here. The couch wasn’t wide enough for this. Were they going to fuck Schlatt in his living room? They had barely spoken, not even had a full conversation about this, but this is happening. This is really happening.</p>
<p>Charlie stops thinking when a hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a slick pump. He moaned, bucked up into it. Ted? Schlatt’s hands were still on either side of his head, so it had to be. Fuck, he’d almost forgotten about Ted. He pulled away from Schlatt, letting his head drop against Charlie’s shoulder, the puff of Schlatt’s breath on his neck making him shiver. </p>
<p>He meets Ted’s eyes over Schlatt’s shoulder, exchanges a few silent words. Ted leaned over Schlatt’s back, kisses him. Fuck. Schlatt’s crushed between them, gasping out for air. Ted pays him no mind, kisses Charlie like he’s starving. Kissing Ted is like war, a battle for dominance that makes him feel lightheaded and dazed. Charlie doesn’t lose, neither of them really winning. It’s fiery, intense. It makes Charlie feel like he’s suffocating, like Ted’s stealing his air away.</p>
<p>Schlatt whined, probably feeling ignored. Charlie’s heart clenched, Ted pulled away to press a soothing kiss to the back of his neck before he rose again, taking Schlatt with him. Ted pressed his back against Schlatt’s chest, let him tilt his head back against his shoulder.</p>
<p>Fuck, they look so good together. There’s something dark in Ted’s eyes, something molten. Schlatt looked wrecked, breathless, and mindless. He doesn’t resist Ted’s guiding hands as he gets him to straddle Charlie’s waist, thighs shaking. Fuck, how hadn’t he looked at Schlatt’s thighs yet? He grabbed at them, squeezed them. Schlatt doesn’t have remarkably thick thighs, but their soft, squishy, nice. Charlie likes the feel of them, wants to feel them wrapped around his skull. Another time.</p>
<p>Ted grabbed his cock again, lined him up with Schlatt’s hole. Charlie doesn’t dare to breathe once Schlatt sinks down, hands clawing at Charlie’s shirt. Wait, why is he still wearing a shirt? Charlie sat up, wrapped an arm around Schlatt. It pulls his weight more onto him, makes Schlatt moan as he’s forced to take just a tiny bit more. He stripped his shirt off. After a moment of consideration, he took Schlatt’s hoodie off too.</p>
<p>God, he’s beautiful. Schlatt’s mouth is hanging open, eyes glassy as he moans, tries to grind down, as if they could get any closer. Charlie laid back down, pulls Schlatt so he laid against his chest, cards a hand through his hair. He looks down Schlatt’s spine, and fuck. He could see where they connect, where Schlatt’s stretched so wide around his cock.</p>
<p>Ted moves, catching Charlie’s gaze. He’s stripped at some point. Ted’s not muscular, more soft than anything, but he’s huge, tall and imposing. He kneeled behind Schlatt, one foot on the floor. He looked into Charlie’s eyes, flicked his gaze down over Schlatt’s back, lingered on where they’re connected. Then Charlie feels it.</p>
<p>A finger wriggled in beside his cock, Schlatt whimpered. Charlie pressed a kiss to his neck, whispered a few words of praise into his ear. He can’t look away from Ted, though, as he slipped another finger in, spread them against Schlatt’s walls. Schlatt’s sobbing, he realizes, tugs him up so Charlie can distract him with a kiss. Distract him from the pain, pain he doesn’t want Schlatt to feel.</p>
<p>Schlatt puts all his energy into it, desperate. His hips rock slowly against Schlatt, gently fucking in and out. Only a few inches, as slow as he can. Schlatt moaned into his mouth, hips bucking uncontrollably, when Ted pressed a third finger again, spreads them as far as they can go. Then he pulled them out entirely. Schlatt whined, tried to roll his hips back, silently begging for more.</p>
<p>Ted doesn’t tease, groans lowly as he slicks his cock up, drizzled some more lube over Schlatt’s hole. Charlie shivered as it dripped down his balls, staining the couch. It’s so cold. Ted lined himself up next to Charlie, carefully applied more pressure until the tip popped in. He pauses, just for a second, before pushing the rest of the way in.</p>
<p>The sensation of Ted’s cock sliding against his is mind-blowing. He sees stars, hips snapping up against his will. Schlatt wailed. hands clutching at Charlie weakly. Ted pulled him back up, wrapped an arm around his waist. Schlatt collapsed, not supporting himself at all. His hand grips Ted’s wrist, eyes fluttering closed as he sank down onto their cocks, just that tiny bit more. He’s so tight, walls spasming around him, clenching down like a vice. Ted lifted him up, paying no mind to Schlatt’s whimpers. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Schlatt felt like he was going to die. He couldn’t see, vision hazy with tears and lust. He couldn’t think, stretched so wide and so fucking full, so fucking full, he felt like he’d break. The feeling of two cocks inside him, rubbing against his walls and crushing his prostate. It hurts, stings so badly. His muscles contract, just make that pain worse. </p>
<p>He doesn’t care. It feels too fucking good to hurt. His brain felt like it had fried, so overwrought with pleasure he just… couldn’t. Ted had pulled him up, not caring about the way Schlatt’s thighs shook, his little protests. He couldn’t ride them, not a chance. His legs felt like jelly, no strength in them. Schlatt doubted he’d be able to walk tomorrow.</p>
<p>Ted dropped him back down. Schlatt screamed, the friction, the way their cocks couldn’t help but hit his prostate, the feeling of being so. Fucking. Full. He did it again, again, but Schlatt couldn’t help. Schlatt couldn’t control his legs. Ted sighed, let him lean forward again. Schlatt buried his face in Charlie’s neck, pants hotly against his skin as Ted pulled out.</p>
<p>He slammed back in. Schlatt can’t. He just can’t. Schlatt’s drooling, moaning like a whore as he rolled his hips back as best as he could. Fuck, that’s so, so good. Charlie’s moans, the way he grinds the tip of his cock in small circles against Schlatt’s prostate, not even pulling out. It’s fucking incredible. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Charlie breathed, hands grabbing Schlatt’s hips. He forced their hips together, making Schlatt whine. It’s too much, the feeling of Ted’s cock pounding into him, the friction, Charlie against his sweet spot, the burn of the stretch. He let Charlie control his movements, let him force himself deeper. </p>
<p>Ted leaned forward, reaching around to jerk Schlatt off. It’s jerky, but he matched the rhythm of his thrusts, tightens his grip just right. Schlatt shivered and groaned, the contact almost enough to push him over the edge. He holds on, though. He wants more. So much more. Wants Ted to fuck him until he can’t think.</p>
<p>Ted sped up, releasing Schlatt so he could grab his hips from Charlie, pull him back to meet his cock. Charlie takes his place, movements more coordinated than Ted. Schlatt babbles out some incoherent plea, hands clawing at his couch as he screamed, moaned so high that he’s almost shocked that he could even make that noise.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Ted, please, please, please, Charlie, God, ah-” He choked, crying. Tears stream down his face, soaked Charlie’s neck. Schlatt arched his back, he’s so dizzy, so sweaty. His face is so red, he’s almost scared his nose will start bleeding. Schlatt feels light-headed, so completely overwhelmed he’s sure he’s going to pass out, mind fried from how fucking good this felt. His head swam with the intensity of it, fuck.</p>
<p>The drag of Ted’s cock inside him, the feeling of it scrape over his walls, he can’t take it. He wants to get away, but at the same time he never wanted this to end. Every groan Ted makes, the soft words of praise Charlie breathed in his ear, the words cutting through the haze of arousal over his mind, making him feel so warm inside.</p>
<p>Charlie sank his teeth into Schlatt’s neck as he came, filled Schlatt up so well. The wetness of it, the spurts of cum against his prostate, it’s too much, way too much. Schlatt came with a scream, every muscle tensing. He clenched down on Ted’s cock, spasming and sobbing. It’s very quickly too much. He feels like that sweet pleasure is scorching, burning him now. It hurts.</p>
<p>Ted came a few minutes later, fucks him full, but it makes Schlatt’s brain stop functioning. He’s crying, sobbing. It feels so good and so bad; it hurts. Ted pants above him pulls out before collapsing on top of him. Charlie pulls out a moment later, hand petting Schlatt’s back. He can’t catch his breath, can’t calm down.</p>
<p>“Schlatt, it’s okay. Breathe, c’mon, breathe with me.” Charlie mumbled. Schlatt tries to match Charlie’s breathing, it’s so difficult. Schlatt succeeds, after a moment, but he still can’t move. He exhales shakily against Charlie’s neck. Schlatt’s still wracked with aftershocks, little bursts of pleasure that have him whimpering. </p>
<p>Ted gets up after a moment. He left, probably to look for something to clean them up with. Charlie tugged his head up slightly, kisses him slowly. It’s sweet, no real urgency or intensity to it. It’s soft, helped Schlatt calm down. His eyes fluttered closed as he focuses on the kiss, not on the twinge of his hole and lower back. Fuck, he’s going to regret this tomorrow. Charlie wrapped an arm around his waist, other hand cradling Schlatt’s face, thumbing over his cheekbone.</p>
<p>Ted returned. Schlatt feels a twinge of guilt, knowing he’d mostly ignored Ted during this. Schlatt pulled away from Charlie, tries to roll over. He can’t, Ted stopped him. Ted carefully cleaned Schlatt up, wiped away the cum dripping down his thighs. Dammit, he’s going to have to replace this couch.</p>
<p>“Schlatt? You okay, buddy?” Ted carefully maneuvered him onto his back, helps him sit up so he didn’t get any of the cum that covered Charlie’s stomach on his back. He’s gentle, comforting, looks so apologetic whenever Schlatt twitches away from him, whimpering. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, just want to sleep.” He does. He’s so tired now, so sleepy. Can barely keep his eyes open as Ted makes him stand up. Charlie’s there, letting him lean on him as he helps Schlatt stagger his way to his room. He flopped onto the bed with a groan, going completely limp. He’ll shower tomorrow, but for now he just wants to sleep.</p>
<p>The bed dipped down beside him, and someone dragged him over so his head was resting on some pillows. He doesn’t know who, doesn’t really matter. An arm swung over his waist, tugging him back against somebody’s chest. The other person buried their face in his neck, sighing out. Schlatt can’t help but fall asleep, completely exhausted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two thousand words of smut. Jesus Christ. I don't know how to write dialogue :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Schlatt wants to try something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anon / anon back at it again with the white vans &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Took me forever to get in the mood to write this. Ever tried writing smut to ballad music? It's impossible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt… wasn’t sure if he could go through with this. Logically, he knew that even if they didn’t like his outfit, they wouldn’t be rude. But the thought of dressing up like this, out of the blue, it kind of scared him. What if they thought it was weird? This is the first time he’s ventured out of their established comfort zone. He knows they’ve already seen his videos, already seen him in far more revealing things than this, but it still terrified him.</p><p>Something about this was dirtier, more embarrassing. In the same way getting dressed up in lingerie was more sexual than just being naked. Schlatt knew Ted had liked it when he’d dressed up in his videos, sometimes he would not-so-subtly hint that he wanted Schlatt to dress up, just for him. He’s still nervous. Charlie wouldn’t care, he liked Schlatt in whatever he wore. Schlatt just didn’t want to disappoint them. He didn’t look the same as he used to.</p><p>He’d dug out some old clothes, outfits he had saved just for the memories. Schlatt hadn’t worn them in years and he wasn’t sure if they’d even still fit. They’re dusty, understandable, as of being left in a box to rot every time he moved house. No problem, Schlatt could wash them. Ted and Charlie wouldn’t be back for at least two hours, so he had time.</p><p>Schlatt looked through the box, face reddening with every new item. Most of its clothes since he’d thrown his toys out years ago. There are ropes, a lot of ropes, wound into tight coils at the bottom. He picked one up, held it up to the light. It had been an expensive one, a light blue color designed so it wouldn’t chafe his skin. And it wouldn’t cut, or at least it wasn’t supposed to. Schlatt hadn’t tested it. Never needed to.</p><p>He debated whether to ring the ropes out. Was it too sudden? To go from dressing up all pretty for them to asking them to tie him up and fuck him, paying no mind to his screams? Maybe. Schlatt didn’t want to think about it. He put the clothes in the dryer and sighed. <em>Fuck</em>. He was going to do this. He was really going to do this.</p><p>Schlatt didn’t stick around to wait for the clothes to dry. If he’s doing this, he’s doing this right. He showered, scrubbed himself raw. The water was lukewarm by the time he got out, feeling tired. His fingers were pruned, his hair was soaked. He toweled himself off dry, wrapping it around his waist before leaving. It didn’t take long for the clothes to finish; it was only one outfit, so he hadn’t put it in for that long.</p><p>He laid them out on the bed, and stared at them for a moment. God, what was he thinking? This was just plain embarrassing. Dressing up for his boyfriends like he was some needy little slut, like he wasn’t getting fucked enough already. As an afterthought, he grabbed the rope and placed it on the bed beside them.</p><p>The last time he’d done this, it was under very different circumstances. Schlatt hadn’t wanted to, not really. No one had forced him into it, but he’d craved the validation. Seeing the views be just that tiny bit higher when he wore a skirt, some lace, some makeup. Schlatt only did the makeup once, hadn’t liked it. It made his face feel gross. But knowing that people liked the way he looked, liked the way he looked in these…</p><p>Yeah, that did it for him.</p><p>Schlatt folded his towel, and tossed it higher on the bed than the clothes. Okay. He remembered how to do this, right? Schlatt faltered, hand hovering over them. Fuck, which piece went first? The panties? The thigh highs? The garter belt? Schlatt tried to think back, couldn’t quite grasp what he used to know by heart.</p><p>Fuck. Schlatt left to grab his phone, searching it up. He was out of practice; it didn’t help his nerves. Schlatt placed the phone on the bedspread, tapping at the screen as he tried to figure out how to do this again. Nevermind, they better appreciate it. Schlatt’s putting so much effort into this, it’d piss him off if they didn’t like it now.</p><p>After a few awkward lurches, he got it on. Schlatt had forgotten just how nice it felt, to doll himself up like this, so pretty. For a few minutes he just lavished in the feel of the soft lace caressing his skin, the silky texture of the stockings, how good he looked in them. God, he looked good.</p><p>Schlatt’s not curvy, he didn’t have the tits or the ass to fill these out well. That didn’t bother him. He had them customized so that there weren’t any awkward pockets of fabric. They were a simple, nice black that stood out against his skin, emphasized the length of his legs, the slight curve to his waist. Lacy enough, but not extravagant. Schlatt looked beautiful in them. He knew he did.</p><p>He hoped Ted and Charlie thought so.</p><p>Schlatt wasn’t done yet. He wasn’t going to just laze around in his panties, that’s just awkward and forced. There needed to be a tease, something to hook them in before he revealed the prize. There’s a skirt left. He’d wear a hoodie, not in the mood for a blouse. The skirt was black, to match his thigh highs. It made the inch of thigh between the bottom of the skirt and the top of the stockings stand out, couldn’t keep their eyes off of it.</p><p>Fuck, he missed this. He couldn’t drag his eyes away from the mirror, just admiring the way it looked on him. He turned, arched his back, moving just to feel the skirt brush against his thighs. No turning back now. Schlatt got onto the bed, crawled on all fours to the center. He laid down. Arranged his skirt so it rode up just enough to hint, not enough to show.</p><p>Then he took out his phone, settling in for the wait. Nothing could grab his attention for long, but it passed the time better than just sitting there, waiting, anxiously. He couldn’t wait for them to get back, to see if they thought he looked good. Schlatt wanted to be pretty for them.</p><p>-</p><p>Charlie and Ted got home a little past seven, arms full of groceries. They’re exhausted, having gone to multiple stores to find everything they needed. Charlie volunteered to bring the rest of the stuff in, letting Ted go so he could lie down, relax. It was fine, it wasn’t all that heavy. Charlie had always been the strongest out of the three of them.</p><p>He put away all the cold stuff, everything else would keep through the night. Ted could get it in the morning, or later tonight if he was up to it. Maybe Schlatt could. Either way, it was fine. He could relax. Charlie locked the car, the front door, took his shoes off. He could really go for a shower. Maybe some kisses, he’s missed them today.</p><p>Charlie showered quickly. Someone had used up all the hot water, so he had no desire to linger longer than he had to. He toweled off as fast as he could, eager to just go to bed, cuddle up with his lovers. Charlie left the bathroom, and turned the hall lights off. God, he’s tired.</p><p>He opened the door to their bedroom, not expecting anything other than Schlatt and Ted cuddling, maybe watching some TV. Instead, Ted was hovering over Schlatt, clothes scattered on the floor. Schlatt was saying something, something Charlie couldn’t understand. He was too quiet.</p><p>Ted heard him. Whatever Schlatt told him, he moved, glanced back at Charlie as he shifted, grabbing some… rope? Charlie couldn’t bring himself to care, captivated by Schlatt. Couldn’t tear his gaze away, Schlatt looked so good on his knees. He’d… he’d seen it. But, fuck, it was so much hotter in person.</p><p>Schlatt had dressed himself up for them. He wore a simple black skirt, one that was sinfully short, shifting against his thighs with every shift. Schlatt hadn’t noticed Charlie, not yet, but Jesus fucking Christ. He had on thigh-highs, sheer black ones that made his skin look glossy, with a thin strip of fabric that disappeared under the skirt. Fuck, was he wearing panties?</p><p>Charlie approached the bed, left his towel on the floor. He tugged Schlatt up and around so he could kiss him, swallowing his little surprised moan. He then pushed him back onto the bed so he could touch Schlatt, running his hands up his skirt, under his hoodie. Schlatt whimpered, grinded his hips up against Charlie. Fuck, he’s hard.</p><p>Charlie tugged Schlatt’s hoodie off, hovered over him, and stared down at Schlatt. He didn’t touch his skirt, not yet, but oh my god. There was a garter belt around his waist, it looked so pretty on him, highlighted the curve of his waist, the softness of his stomach. Charlie just had to kiss him again, grab his hips, feel the soft fabric stretched over Schlatt’s skin, slip his fingers beneath it, tug it away.</p><p>He slipped his tongue into Schlatt’s mouth, tasting him. Ted moved beside him, pulled Charlie away from Schlatt. Charlie didn’t question it, as he watched Ted bring Schlatt up onto his knees, bring his hands behind his back. Oh. That’s what the rope was for. Charlie’s mouth felt dry as he watched Ted bind him, followed Schlatt’s breathless instructions.</p><p>The rope was a baby blue color, it looked so pale against the rest of the ensemble. It looked nice, Charlie decided, as he moved around so he sat in front of Schlatt, who rested against the headboard, and tugged him down so he could kiss him. Schlatt couldn’t support himself like this, so Charlie had to hold him up as he kissed him. Fucking his mouth with his tongue, listening to Schlatt’s needy whines, feeling his desperation as Ted tied him up.</p><p>Charlie felt Schlatt test his restraints, muscles flexing in an effort to move, just an inch. Nothing gave. Schlatt moaned into Charlie’s mouth, breathy and low. The bed moved beneath them as Ted got up, probably to grab the lube. Fuck, are they going to fuck Schlatt like this? Seemed so. Charlie pulled away, let Schlatt rest his head on his shoulder, listen to him pant. They weren’t even touching Schlatt, and he was already so worked up, so sensitive.</p><p>“How do you want to do this?”</p><p>“You could take his mouth?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah.”</p><p>Charlie brought a hand up to cradle the back of Schlatt’s head as he moaned. They weren’t even asking him, fuck. Ted kneeled behind Schlatt, and popped the cap off the lube. Charlie pushed Schlatt back, while Ted slicked his fingers up, and Charlie guided Schlatt down so he could slip his cock into Schlatt’s mouth, groaning as Schlatt swallowed around him, sucked him down greedily, then Ted pushed Schlatt’s panties aside.</p><p>Ted rested his other hand on Schlatt’s hip as he worked him open, fingers making filthy squelching noises that mixed with Schlatt’s whines, Charlie’s groans, the wet sounds of Schlatt sucking Charlie off. Charlie twisted his fingers in Schlatt’s hair, pulling him off of his cock before thrusting back in, doing it again, again, until he’s fucking Schlatt’s face. Slowly, he doesn’t want to hurt him, but tears fall down Schlatt’s face anyway, eyes hazy as he stared up at Charlie.</p><p>The vibrations of his noises, the moans as Ted fucked his fingers in and out of him, the whines as Charlie pulled his hair, it felt so good around his dick. Charlie thumbed over Schlatt’s spit-slicked lips, red from the friction. God, he looked so good. Took him so well. He loved watching his cock disappear into Schlatt’s mouth, loved feeling his throat flutter around him, loved feeling him gag, struggle to take him.</p><p>Ted pulled his fingers out, wiped them on Schlatt’s skirt. Schlatt whined, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t try to chase the fullness, the friction. He could only take what they gave him, could only try to beg around Charlie’s cock, eyes pleading. Ted let him suffer, slicked himself up as slowly as possible, rubbed the tip of his cock over Schlatt’s hole until he was crying, begging.</p><p>Charlie bottomed out in Schlatt’s mouth, let him rest there, nose pressed against Charlie’s stomach as he swallowed, the walls of his throat spasming around him as he stroked Schlatt’s hair, wiped away his tears as he gagged, tried to pull back. He couldn’t. Was forced to take it, forced to take Charlie’s cock until he wanted to let Schlatt breathe again.</p><p>Ted pushed in, Charlie couldn’t stop watching, watching Schlatt stretch around his cock, watched Ted groan, hands flexing on Schlatt’s hips as his head dropped to his chest, watched himself disappear into Schlatt. Fuck, that was hot. Charlie finally pulled Schlatt off of him, let him breath for a second, pushed back in with a sigh. He felt amazing.</p><p>He didn’t exactly fuck Schlatt’s face, just let him warm his cock for a few seconds before allowing him to breathe, maybe pull him back and forth, watch Schlatt choke and cry as Ted finally bottomed out, didn’t let Schlatt adjust, pulled all the way out. Watched him gape, watched him try to roll his hips back. Ted flipped the skirt back down, pushed back in, and something about watching it ruck up, the tease of it…</p><p>Charlie rolled his hips up into Schlatt’s face, used the hand tangled in his air to drag him to meet his thrusts, moaning as Schlatt wailed, muffled, let them use him like a fucktoy, some brainless cockslut. Ted synced his thrusts up to Charlie’s, so that every snap of his hips had Schlatt choking on Charlie’s cock.</p><p>Ted didn’t touch Schlatt’s cock, left him needy. Charlie fisted a hand in the sheets, used it to ground himself. He’s not going to cum first if he can help it. Ted seemed to share that sentiment, meeting his eyes as he fucked Schlatt, challenging him. He leaned forward over Schlatt’s back, forcing his cock so deep that it had Schlatt gasping, jerking against the ropes. Charlie met him, kissed him, fought with him.</p><p>Charlie let Ted win, just this once, let him lick his way into Charlie’s mouth, massage their tongues together, moan as he ground his hips into Schlatt’s, not pulling out as he made little punched out noises, stuffed so full from both ends, crying, begging, needing. Ted pulled back after a second, started fucking Schlatt again. There’s a string of saliva connecting them, snapping as Ted groaned, pulled Schlatt’s hips back to meet his.</p><p>-</p><p>Schlatt couldn’t move. His jaw hurt, spit dribbling down his chin. Charlie fucked his face, merciless, barely letting him breathe. He felt lightheaded, dizzy from lack of air and arousal. Ted’s fingers dug into his hips through the fabric of his skirt. There was something humiliating about still wearing the skirt, feeling it brush against his cock, untouched, as Ted fucked him.</p><p>It wrecked him, the drag of Ted’s cock inside him, Charlie’s fingers tugging at his hair, not being able to breathe, not being able to move, not being able to think. He’s sobbing, crying, desperate. Schlatt needed to cum, felt like he might die if he couldn’t. He couldn’t ask Ted to touch him, though, couldn’t speak.</p><p>He suffered, being pushed right up to the edge without that last push, without being able to fall over, he was so needy. Swallowed around Charlie’s cock like he needed it, needed it to fill him until he burst, needed to taste him. He whimpered every time the head of Ted’s cock brushed over his prostate, not at the right angle, fuck, just move.</p><p>Ted’s saying something. He couldn’t understand it, but suddenly he stopped, shifted his grip a little. Slammed home, made Schlatt see stars as he finally, finally, fucking finally hit his prostate. He screamed, jolted, as he came all over the front of his skirt, all over the bed, vision whiting out as his world ended, just ceased existing for a moment. It felt liked he’d just touched the gates of heaven.</p><p>They didn’t stop.</p><p>They didn’t fucking stop.</p><p>When Schlatt came back to himself, he almost wished he hadn’t. Every nerve ending felt like it was being electrocuted. It felt so fucking good, but at the same time it hurt so much that he couldn’t take it, couldn’t think about anything, just went limp against the ropes, let them use him as his mind melted.</p><p>He’s not sure how long they keep fucking him. Could be hours, could be minutes, it didn’t matter. Felt like an eternity that ended way too soon. Charlie came first, salty and bitter. Schlatt swallowed, had no other choice. Charlie pulled out of his mouth, grip relaxin on his hair until he was basically petting him, cooing out soft words of encouragement as Ted kept fucking into him for a few minutes, tried to hold out.</p><p>Ted came, hips bucking into Schlatt’s until he whimpered, sobbed. His vision is so blurry, his mind is so hazy, fuck. The feeling of warmth filling him up is so good, awful, euphoric, miserable. He pulled out, released Schlatt’s hips. Losing contact hurts, Schlatt doesn’t want them to leave.</p><p>They untied the ropes, Charlie left to get something to clean him up with as Ted hugged Schlatt, and pulled him into his chest. Schlatt kept crying. But he’s still happy. He calmed down slowly, took forever until his sobs were reduced to sniffles, a few tears here and there. Ted stroked his hand over Schlatt’s back, avoiding the garter belt still on him.</p><p>When he thought Schlatt was ready Ted rolled him onto his back, carefully tugging off his skirt. The stockings, garter belt, and panties are all connected, so it’s easy to pull them off. Schlatt stared at the ceiling, panting, as Ted cleaned him up, used the skirt to wipe away the load dripping down his thighs onto the bed. It hurts.</p><p>Charlie returned, a real towel in his hands. It’s wet. Charlie wiped away his tears first, then cleaned the spit off his chin. Schlatt didn’t move, letting Charlie clean him up. Once he deemed Schlatt clean enough, Charlie helped him up, letting him lean on him. Schlatt’s knees almost buckled, but Charlie caught him, helping him limp out of their room, down the hall, into their living room.</p><p>He let Schlatt collapse on the couch, only making him sit up so he could have Schlatt lean on his chest. There’s a blanket, Schlatt can only barely feel it, only barely hear the buzz of white noise as Charlie turned the TV on. He let himself relax against Charlie’s chest, not even trying to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//BETAREAD//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might not end up doing the Trooper thing today, might do another continuation request.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like an hour, god do I love this prompt :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>